


What's the Book of Love About

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Under The Table Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's old librarian retired. So in place a silver haired, glasses wearing, to much smoking jerk took her place. Gokux27 GokuderaxTsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Book of Love About

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Amano Akira owns KHR
> 
>  **Warnings** : It's M-rated so expect explicit language, explicit sex, glasses kink, publicish blowjob, table sex, nipple play

Tsuna loved going to the library and at any given chance he had. Even when he had checked out books from the library he would still go there and just sit down and read. He always loved to go to a certain spot within The Namimori Public Library. It was a secluded spot near the back with bookshelves all around it that his him from the rest of the world. The reasons why Tsuna loved the library so much was because he loved reading, the smell, and the sound of tapping on a hard covered book, the place had a wide range of books, and what he liked the most was that the library did things the older way it didn't have any computers there or any sort of technology of such—he liked it like that. The service there was great the little old lady there was so nice to him and Tsuna always talked about new books that came on and the news or whatever just came up with her. She had talked about her grandson a lot and Tsuna thought the guy sounded like a delinquent—Tsuna hated those sort of people. Never following the rules and causing trouble everywhere it was annoying. Even if Gokudera Natsuko talked about her grandson with great pride he still did not like the sound of Hayato Gokudera.

Tsuna had woken up at nine thirty-four on a Wednesday morning and he could already tell that it wasn't going to be a good day. He got up from his bed groggily sighing to himself as he checked the time with blearily eyes. He moved to stand up, looking around his room to find something to wear. He spotted some clothes in the corner that looked clean enough to him. Moving over to the clothes to throw on a baggy purple sweatshirt with a small pink twenty seven in the breast and baggy green pants, all of which he found hazardously around his cluttered floor. And lastly he put two pink bunny hair clips in his bangs putting both all on one brown bang which were found on his nightstand. He walked downstairs to eat breakfast that Nana had made for him. Tsuna walked over to Nana kissing her on the cheek and thanking her for breakfast. He went over to sit in his chair to eat his food.

"Thanks for the meal!" Tsuna said as he bent down when he had sat himself.

"Did you sleep good Tsu-kun?" Nana questioned as she stopped to eating to look to Tsuna.

"Yea everything was fine." Tsuna sipped his warm tea that Nana had prepared for them.

"What about homework Tsu-kun." Tsuna looked up briefly noticing the slight stern look sent his way. "Tsu-kun."

"U-um you know the usual." Tsuna let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Tsu-kun again." Nana sighed as disappointment entered her voice. Tsuna winced as Nana said that. It's not his fault that he sucks at his homework, it's just that every time he tried to do it, he just could not it was to hard for him. His attention in class was horrible and he couldn't understand anything.

"S-sorry Mama." He finished the rest of his meal in silence thanking Nana quietly as he moved to the sink to put the dishes in.

"Bye Tsu-kun have a nice day." He heard Nana say behind him as he walked out of the kitchen. He called out his own goodbye as he moved over to the door to put on his black sneakers. He opened the door and shut it behind him as he walked out.

Tsuna was walking on the four way near his house when he heard someone yell out at him to move. Tsuna turned quickly to the sound of the voice to get a glimpse of silver hair and black before something hard collided with him. The brunette expected to hit the ground but instead fell on something softer than the ground with an 'oof.' His face hit someone's chest instantly smelling a musk scent as well as smoke from the other he had fell on. He then became aware that someone had their hands around his wrists as Tsuna straddled the person's legs.

He looked up to the person who he was laying on. He let out a 'hieee' jerking up as the man let loose of his wrists—when he noticed the other was glaring at him with his green eyes. He stared down at the other at he stuttered out apologies. "Shut up and get off." Tsuna stopped his apologizing as he stared at the other with wide eyes—wordlessly getting off. Tsuna looked at the other who wore lots of rings and bracelets with two necklaces. The male glared at him again as he scanned his eyes over the scared brunette, the silver haired male wiped himself off and began to run again to god knows where.

When Tsuna got over of being scared he let out a 'tch' noise. "Delinquents I swear." Tsuna said to himself when he thought about the other's weird appearance as he began to walk to walk to the direction of the convenience store.

He had to go buy some food for his long stays at the library since he does get hungry from staying in the library for hours. 'The Smoking Bomb' was the first thing he saw when he stood out in front of the store. Tsuna decided to give it a try since he has always walked past the store, but today he wanted to check it out. He opened the door hearing a ding from above. He glanced around seeing shelves of foods and other small goods around, walking around to look at the other items the store had. He walked to the cash register once he retrieved all the things he needed. Tsuna sat his gummy worms, pre-cooked Salisbury steak, and apple juice down onto the counter. He looked up to the person who's legs where on the counter crossed with their arms crossed against their chest, and lastly he noticed the person had a "The Wonders and Mysteries of the World" magazine on their face. Tsuna looked at the person more closer when he noticed silver hair and familiar looking clothes as well as jewelry. ' _Are_ _you_ _kidding_ _me!_ _Just_ _my_ _luck._ ' Tsuna coughed loudly trying to get the man's attention, and getting nothing in reply. ' _He_ _ran_ _all_ _the_ _way_ _here_ _just_ _to_ _sleep_.' The brunette rolled his eyes as he reached his hand over to tap the sleeping man's shoe.

Gokudera jumped—having his magazine fall to the floor—immediately glaring as he looked around alert when he felt someone touch him. He moved his feet to the ground as he shuffled around to look at the person better. "What the fuck!" Gokudera noticed the same small kid he had ran into earlier who also looked scared. The male looked down as Gokudera glared at him.

"Uhhh f-food." Gokudera's eye twitched at the stuttering and stupid answer.

"What you stuck on stupid or something." Gokudera watched as the red faced brunette flinched.

"C-check out my food and stuff...please." The sliver haired man shifted his eyes on the counter where the food and drink sat. Gokudera 'tched' as he checked out the food and beverage, bagging them sloppily while he waited for Tsuna to pay him.

Tsuna took the bag from the other quickly leaving the store when he handed the money to the rude male. He looked back at the other through the window who was now yawning. Tsuna snorted rolling his eyes as he watched the man go back to the same position as before while picking up his magazine.

The brunette moved forward heading to the library that was only a twenty minute walk from 'The Smoking Bomb.' He glanced up at the two story building looking at the stained glass windows. He walked up the steps and opened the heavy wooden doors. Immediately he was immersed in a smell of old books and of something else he could never figure out, maybe it was a smell that always shrouded library's. He walked over to the table where Hayato Natsuko would always be. And as usual there she was—reading a new book it looked like.

"Hi Natsuko how are you?" Tsuna would refer to her by her given name after Natsuko insisted that she did not mind at all. She was actually pretty cool for someone of her age.

Natsuko grinned as she looked up from her book, putting a bookmark in between the page and shutting the book closed, giving Tsuna her attention with crinkled eyes and a small smile.

"Ah Tsunayoshi-kun I have been well as usual and what about you dear?" Natsuko got up to receive Tsuna's hug and then sat back down.

"Eh it was going great until this guy ran into me literary. And not only that, but I met him again in a store and woke him up while he was sleeping on his job. Who sleeps on their job, like really?" Tsuna sighed then groaned as he sat down next to Natsuko—who was watching him with a slight crease between her brows.

"Ah don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, but I'm sorry to say I think what I am about to tell you…may make your day worse." Now it was Tsuna's turn to look up in worry.

"W-what is it…"

Natsuko let out a sigh almost hesitantly saying, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but I'm retiring…today." Tsuna could see her eyes glaze over in unshed tears.

"What…but…but.…I thought you loved this place." Tsuna fisted his hands on his pants, trying to calm himself down, because this woman was like his own grandmother to Tsuna.

"I do, but I'm just too old anymore to take care of this place." Natsuko rubbed her hand against her other hand briefly running it over her wedding ring. "And I need to take care of my husband now."

That Tsuna understood, Natsuko had explained to Tsuna that her husband has Alzheimer's disease and she needed to be there for him at all times.

"So…who is going to look after the library now that you will be gone?" Tsuna scrunched his face up in wonder as Natsuko smiled broadly.

"My grandson, Hayato Gokudera." She laughed gently at Tsuna's scandalized face. "Yes I know the delinquent. He is a dear though Tsunayoshi-kun, and he does need money. He's struggling to pay his rent, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for him to earn more pay."

Tsuna and Natsuko talked more about her grandson and other subjects that came up. He stayed a lot longer than he had ever stayed before. So when time came to close Tsuna was crying as he held onto Natsuko as she patted his back. They had known each other for six years, Natsuko had watched him grow just as Tsuna had watched her. They said their goodbyes one last time before parting their separate ways.

Tsuna walked to his house at six twenty-four toeing his shoes off at the entrance when he heard Nana call out to him. "Tsu-kun you're more late than ever."

"Sorry mama, it's just that Natsuko decided to retire today so we had a little bonding time." Tsuna turned to Nana watching as she gasped, throwing a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh Tsu-kun, I'm sorry that's terrible. Who's taking her place?" Nana reached her hand down, taking it away from her mouth to pat at Tsuna's hair.

"Her grandson." Tsuna didn't sound too happy about that, but Nana didn't question it. "I'm going to go shower mama."

"Okay Tsu-kun, expect some good food tonight." Nana hollered out when she moved back into the kitchen.

Tsuna walked upstairs to his bathroom undressing and getting into the shower. When done he moved to put on nightclothes and go downstairs to eat. He finished his dinner quickly thanking Nana and telling her that it was great as usual—kissing her on the check before going back upstairs and reading for some three hours. At ten o'clock he officially decided to go to bed.

He woke up at eight twenty-three on a Thursday morning and he absolutely dreaded the day already. Yes he did want to go to the library and then again he didn't. He moved to the edge of the bed stretching his legs and arms. Getting up he moved over to his closet picking out a panda bear hoodie that had ears attached to the hood and a tail near the bottom. Moving his shirts and hoodies aside he looked around for pants, quickly finding a pair of baggy black jeans. He pulled the clothes over his sock and boxer clad body, turning slightly to face the wall mirror to check his appearance. Tsuna frowned while pouting when he noticed the raindrops on his window. Tsuna picked up the two books he checked out from his nightstand, before he moved downstairs.

He shuffled quietly over to Nana's door opening it halfway to see her sleeping soundlessly on her side. Tsuna walked inside trying to be quiet to write down a note to her saying where and when he had left, writing a love you near the bottom. Nana always kept notes and pencils near her bed just in case if she was ever asleep when Tsuna decided to leave. Only doing it for his safety and her comfort, because before they started the notes doing—Nana was calling neighboring houses and stores and the police just to know where her sweet precious baby Tsu-kun went, when he decided to leave before she got up to go buy a birthday present for Nana. To which she forgot about as she was too busy worrying where Tsuna went. The small male cringed at the memory as he went over to her leaning over the bed to leave a kiss on her cheek.

He moved out of the room closing the door softly behind him. Tsuna went to the front door to put his shoes on and to pull up his hood as he began to walk out the door. As soon as he stepped outside cold rain poured down on him. Thankfully he had his warm and long clothes on. He hid his two books in his pocket hoodie as he made his way to Namimori Public Library. When Tsuna arrived he moved up the concrete steps quickly and opened the large wooden doors.

Tsuna felt warm air hit his face as soon as he walked inside. It was different because Natsuko usually kept it at room temperature inside. He wasn't complaining though he liked this change. Rather, it would probably be the only change he liked yet, he most certainly did not want to meet this Hayato Gokudera guy. Tsuna glanced around the library noticing that it did in fact look the same as usual. He turned around more to look over at the desk to see someone with their feet up while reading some kind of magazine. As he got closer Tsuna noticed the title of the magazine read 'The Mysteries of the Itsumade' making Tsuna frown because honestly supernatural things didn't exist…well in his opinion.

He grew nervous as he neared the counter. "H-hello a-are you um Hayato Goku-d-dera?" He heard a lazy hum from the male who didn't move the magazine, as if he didn't have the time or day for Tsuna.

"Hmm yeah and who are you supposed to be?" Tsuna really did hate rude people. Oh well guess it can't be helped. This person's voice did sound familiar though.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your grandmother has told me much about you."

"Oh? Grandma has told me about you also." And that was when Gokudera looked up. Tsuna gasped in shock well actually in a bit of outrage as well, but man did the silver haired male look handsome even as he scowled at Tsuna, with his beautiful hair in a ponytail as he wore black circular rimmed glasses that were perched upon the bridge of his nose. "You!"

Tsuna squeaked out when Gokudera yelled out at him. "M-me?"

"Yeah you! You're that bastard from yesterday." Gokudera stood up and slammed his magazine shut slamming it down on the table as he did so. "A-and just what the hell are you wearing!?" Gokudera had a very light blush on his face, but it went unnoticed to Tsuna.

"What! I specifically remember that you were the one to run into me, and to be extremely rude to me also. You shouldn't worry about what I'm wearing have you looked at yourself." Really the guy was going to judge him on his looks, when the man himself was wearing much more jewelry than a girl would. Tsuna watched in horror as Gokudera had the nerve to to pull out a silver lighter and cigarette and light it! "What in the world are you doing! This is a library!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes as he moved the cigarette to sit loosely between his lips. "Tch, now you listen here sweetheart. This is my place now and I can do whatever the hell I want. And I did tell you to get outta the way."

"Sweetheart!? Why are you such a jerk?" Tsuna's face turned red in embarrassment—to which Tsuna hoped that the other man would take it for being mad. Tsuna crossed his arms against his chest as the male moved his hip to sit against the countertop, putting his hands in his pocket as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuna let out a noise and turned around sharply, moving to his normal table to read while getting his mind off the asshole. While he was turned Gokudera watched his little black round tail on his hoodie that stopped right above his ass. Gokudera smirked while whispering, "Cute…"

Tsuna closed his three hundred and forty-eight paged book. He had finally gotten to page two hundred and thirty-six when he decided to go home. The brunette checked his phone seeing as only four had hours passed. He got up pushing the wooden chair behind as he made his way to leave. Tsuna walked outside to see that it wasn't raining any longer making him smile gleefully.

The next day Tsuna woke up at nine twenty-seven. His choice of clothing today was a grey rabbit hoodie that had long grey ears on the hood as well as a grey round tail, ripped up skinny jeans that showed most of his legs, and last he had put in two of the same pink bunny hair clips, but this time he had crisscrossed them in his middle bangs to pull them up, showing off his forehead. He picked up his books having finished one already while starting on the next one. He walked downstairs to eat breakfast as Nana squealed and fawned over about how cute her baby boy looked.

Now at the library Tsuna was sitting at the front table close to the front with his rabbit hood pulled above his head. Tsuna could see Gokudera from where he was sitting—who was smoking again as he played with some weird looking cat, that looked very much like a leopard to him, he deducted from watching Gokudera as he cooed over his cat, that the cat's name was Uri. When Tsuna had arrived Gokudera didn't even look towards him as he was too engrossed in playing with Uri. Tsuna had no idea as to why he had a cat in here, but as the other had said yesterday—He owns this place now and he can do whatever he wants with it. Tsuna got up from his seat as he decided to walk to Gokudera to hopefully get a conversation from the other.

Gokudera was scratching under Uri's chin when he heard a timid voice speak out to him. "H-hi Hayato."

"Again?" Gokudera sighed and looked up his face erupting in a small blush. "Guh! W-what a-are you…"

"Hm? What's wrong Hayato are you sick? You're red in the face." Tsuna leaned forward over the desk to look at Gokudera closer.

Gokudera turned away coughing into his fist as he put out his cigarette into a nearby ashtray with his other hand. "No, and please call me Gokudera. Actually, what are you doing bothering me?" He glanced out from the corner of his eye at the now frowning Tsuna who quickly covered it up with a small smile.

Tsuna was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud shout. "Ow! Damnit Uri you bastard!" Gokudera held out his hand while poking his index finger out seeing as the tip of his finger was a light shade of red.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun what happened!?" Tsuna leaned forward more closer as Gokudera leaned back more into his seat.

"Tch it's nothing to worry about, Uri bites me all the time." Gokudera glared after Uri as she jumped off the counter, meowing at him one last time, and headed into the room behind Gokudera.

"I guess that's how she shows her affection towards you." Tsuna could feel himself sweat drop as he told Gokudera that—who was now staring at Tsuna with a small frown. Tsuna let out a nervous laugh at the attention.

"Whatever. So what do you want?" He tapped his ring clad fingers against the hardwood table as Tsuna leaned away.

"I j-just wanted to talk to you." Tsuna looked away and pulled of his hood.

Gokudera paused to look at the hair pins holding back Tsuna's bangs, seriously could this kid stop being so cute. Wait a minute. "How old are you? Like fifteen of something."

Tsuna blushed red, something he seems to be doing a lot more of lately. "No! I'm eighteen." He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh really so am I? You're pretty short for your age ya know." Gokudera moved a hand under his chin while his other fiddled around with his glasses, that were on the table.

"So!? It's not my fault." Tsuna felt a draft of air behind him all of a sudden, indicating that someone had walked inside the library. Tsuna turned to see who it was out curiosity—to see a man he recognized who was looking around the library. "Uh-oh." Tsuna looked around quickly finding a place to hide.

"Geh!" Gokudera looked down to Tsuna who was under his desk now. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Gokudera whispered harshly at Tsuna when the brunette signalled for him to be quiet.

"Hiding from an ex, shhh." Tsuna jerked his head to side to show Gokudera where to look. The silver haired male frowned when Tsuna said ex, what kind of person did he date for Tsuna to hide from. Gokudera turned his head to the direction Tsuna showed as soon as he heard a shout.

"Vooooooiiiiiii!" Gokudera winced at the loud voice immediately getting irritated at the voice. "You there have you seen a small spiky brown haired kid around!?"

Gokudera rubbed a hand against his ear at the man's voice…wait! A man then that means Tsuna dated a man so he has to be interested in men. Well that was good to know, he kind of guessed that Tsuna was interested in men, but he was now certain since this man in front of him was proof enough.

"No I haven't." Gokudera started up at the man who had a nasty look on his face. He should really fix that. Gokudera kicked his leg out a bit when he felt two small hands grip his knees. He looked down briefly to see two pairs of large brown eyes stare back at him with a small pink mouth slightly opened. Gokudera cursed mentally and looked back up. He felt the hands slid up further.

"If you see someone like that, tell them I'm visiting." The white haired man growled out squinting his eyes at Gokudera and sharply turned around without saying anything. Tsuna moved to get up from under the table when he heard the door shut, but without knowing where he put his hand to help himself up until he felt a hardness.

"Um Gokudera-kun…what's in-in your pants." Tsuna looked up from under the table as he had stopped to ask Gokudera that question. He sounded genuinely confused when he asked the silver haired male. Tsuna tilted his head at the small blush on the other's face as Gokudera stammered out intangible words. That's when it clicked in Tsuna's head especially as the hardness grew even harder when Tsuna looked down and gasped.

"D-did I do t-that G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked back up to see Gokudera clenching his teeth nodding at him. "I-I will take responsibility f-for my actions Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera looked down surprised as Tsuna said that.

"What!" Tsuna grinned up at him as he undid Gokudera's button and zipper. "W-wait put these on." Gokudera took his glasses from the table handing them to Tsuna, who gave a slight questioning look as he slid them on his face. Gokudera gulped at the sight of Tsuna with even larger eyes now as they showed behind glasses. "S-shit."

He raised his hips up as Tsuna tugged his pants and briefs down just far enough to show off his almost hard cock. He watched as Tsuna's eyes grew large at the sight of him, almost looking at it with wonder. "G-Gokudera-kun is very large." Tsuna poked at Gokudera's cock lightly watching it sway back and forth as Gokudera made a small noise. Tsuna felt his mouth water at the sight.

Tsuna sat a hand squeezing not to hard at Gokudera's hot base stroking it up and down to get him to his full hardness. Tsuna heard a small sigh from above him as he twisted his hand around the man's cock and jerked up harshly. "Fuck!" Tsuna pulled back the foreskin of the man's now hard cock. Tsuna leaned forward to lick at the slit and head, getting it completely wet with saliva. "Shit." Tsuna saw how Gokudera moved his ring clad fingers to the base of the chair to squeeze at it as he sucked the tip. Tsuna moved to take in more of Gokudera, relaxing his throat to suck at the middle of his cock. As he inhaled through his nose, he took in the smell of a strong musk making him aroused.

He liked the heavy weight that was in his mouth and the smell of it. He relaxed his throat more to take all of Gokudera in. It brought tears to the corner of his eyes as he swallowed all of Gokudera, he blinked them away having the tears to trail down his face. He brought his eyes up when he felt a hard palm rub his face gently wiping away the tears. "T-take your time." Tsuna made a small noise around Gokudera's cock making the smoker to let out his own small noise.

Tsuna hollowed his cheeks to bob up and down on Gokudera's slowly leaking cock. Gokudera rocked his hips back and forward as best he could while sitting down as Tsuna sucked harder. Tsuna brought a hand down to palm himself through his skinny jeans, but it wasn't giving him the pleasure he needed. With one shaky hand he moved his hand to unbutton and unzip his pants. Tsuna moved his pants and boxers down enough to realise his dick. He tugged on his cock at the same pace he tugged Gokudera's cock, quick and hard. It wasn't long before he came with a muffled moan around Gokudera's cock. He jerked his head back finishing off Gokudera with hard jerks.

The smoker came with a groaned out curse as his warm cum splashed Tsuna across the face. Gokudera's pupils dilated as he took in the sight of his own cum over Tsuna's face and with some covered on Gokudera's glasses. "T-thanks for the meal Gokudera-kun." He looked up grinning as he tasted some of the silver haired man's cum. Gokudera's eyes widened at the display, he took a breath to calm himself down because he did not want to grow hard again.

Gokudera reached down to take Tsuna's hand in his to pull him up onto his lap. He pulled Tsuna close as Tsuna grabbed his shoulders. He reached around Tsuna to grab tissues off of his desk to clean off the cum from the brunette, then throwing them away in the trashcan near his desk. He pulled the glasses off shuddering as he looked at them and sat them in a drawer he had opened. Their spent cocks touched briefly, making Tsuna whimper into Gokudera's mouth as they leaned forward to kiss each other.

Pulling away from each other Gokudera took Tsuna's hands in his. "Tsuna?"

"W-what is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna blushed lightly at the look in the other's green eyes.

"Will...you go out…with me?" Gokudera mentally groaned at how lame he sounded. There was silence for a bit as Tsuna gnawed of his inner cheek as looked at Gokudera, but he suddenly erupted in a bright smile.

"Sure Gokudera-kun!" He bounced in Gokudera's lap, getting a groan from the smoker. Tsuna looked at him in question when Gokudera grabbed his hips, holding him still.

"P-please don't do that." Tsuna made a slight noise as he looked down, realizing that they haven't covered away their soft members.

"O-oh sorry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna got go off of Gokudera both now zipping themselves up. Tsuna looked above the silver haired male, to the clock making Tsuna gasp out when he looked at the time. "Ahh I've got to go. I promised momma to be home earlier today, to help cook."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Gokudera watched as Tsuna shuffled around gathering his books.

"Of course!" Tsuna once again smiled at him with his books in hand. "Bye Gokudera-kun." Tsuna leaned over and gave a small kiss to Gokudera's cheek. He quickly turned and walked out the doors, leaving a smiling Gokudera

"Hi momma!" Tsuna took off his shoes and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Tsu-kun, I'm in the kitchen!" Nana yelled out as sounds of pots and pans reached Tsuna's ears.

"I will be there in a bit." He walked upstairs to put his books up and then walked back downstairs. He moved into the kitchen immediately seeing Lambo and I-pin at the table talking to one another. Lambo was the first one to see him at the archway.

"Goodness, long time no see young tenth clam." Tsuna sweat dropped because he just saw Lambo last week.

"Ah hello Sawada-san." He looked to I-pin who still wore her delivery clothes. Seriously that girl was dedicated on working as hard as she could to earn money for college. And she was only in middle school!

"Hello everyone." Tsuna gave a slight wave to them. He went over to stand over next to Nana to help prepare the food. About ten minutes later the food was finished and being served. Everyone gave thanks and began eating. "Um so I've got something to tell everybody." Tsuna said halfway through dinner. He sat down his fork as they gave him attention. "I-I have got a boyfriend now."

"Ohh my little Tsu-kun, that's great news. I can't wait to meet him, we will need to prepare a feast for him." Nana smiled broadly as she clapped her hands.

"Oh? What's his name clam?" Lambo's one eye held questioning as he blinked slowly.

"Sawada-san congratulations. I wonder what he is like?" I-pin tapped a finger against her chin.

Tsuna blushed as he took a sip of his warm tea. "Well his name is Gokudera and he—what's that look for?" Tsuna looked at Lambo who was making a face.

"I know him. He used to babysit when I was younger." Lambo scowled as he looked at Tsuna. "Stupidera and I were always at each others throat. There was one time when he cleaned me with a vacuum cleaner." Nana laughed as she commented on what a nice friendship that was.

Tsuna sweat dropped again as he made a face. ' _How_ _traumatic_.'

"Right, so I'll ask him tomorrow." They finished their food talking about other subjects at hand. They all went to bed after Nana said that she will clean the dishes.

Tsuna woke up bright and early with a smile on his face. This time he wore an espeon hoodie along with black skinny jeans. Today he didn't gather his books, he just wanted to talk with Gokudera. He said his goodbyes to everyone and walked to the library.

Gokudera held a cigarette between his fingers as he read a magazine about the Jibakurei when he saw a pastel purple enter his side vision. "Hey Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera turned to see Tsuna smiling brightly at him.

"Ah Tsuna! Hey." Gokudera smiled up at Tsuna putting his magazine down and putting out his cigarette. He got up and hugged Tsuna tightly making the brunette giggle into his chest as he returned the hug. He inhaled the scent of smoke and musk from Gokudera.

"Mm Gokudera-kun smells amazing." Tsuna rubbed his face against Gokudera's chest, his voice slightly muffled. Gokudera's chest rumbled against Tsuna as he laughed. The brunette looked up with his chin digging into the silver haired man's hard chest. "Sooo my momma wants you over for dinner tonight. I know it is waaayyy to soon, but she sounded really happy to meet you."

Gokudera looked thoughtful before speaking. "Well I guess so. I would like to meet your mother." Gokudera brought his hand up to rub his fingers through Tsuna's hair. It was quiet for a while as they both just stood there, with Gokudera repeating the action to Tsuna's soft brown hair, until the brunette spoke up.

"Gokudera-kun…I'm horny." Tsuna looked up at Gokudera with worry in his eyes when the smoker made a spluttering sound from above. "What is it?"

"Um um w-what do you w-want to do?" Gokudera looked down at Tsuna's large eyes.

"I want Gokudera-kun to fuck me!" Tsuna said happily like he just received a kitten as a gift.

"What! A-are you s-sure." Tsuna leaned back and nodded fast at Gokudera. The silver haired male leaned down as Tsuna leaned up to give a kiss. Tsuna's soft pink lips met Gokudera's chapped ones. The brunette opened his mouth when Gokudera licked at his lower lip asking for entrance. Tsuna tasted the cheap cigarette on Gokudera's tongue when their tongues tangled together in a slow slick dance. The smaller male heard each others breathing as Gokudera sucked his small tongue in his mouth. The smoker brought his ringed hands down to grip at the small male's slim hips. Tsuna moaned softly into Gokudera's mouth when the man scraped his teeth against Tsuna's tongue.

They pulled away with a string of saliva keeping them together, but it broke as they both breathed hot air onto each other's faces. Gokudera moved away from the panting Tsuna to move to the library doors, locking them and turning back to Tsuna.

The red face brunette was leaning against the table trying to take off his hoodie, when he felt warm hands and the brush of cold rings against his skin making Tsuna gasp out. He pulled his arms up for Gokudera to take the hoodie off of him. Tsuna took Gokudera's hand in his to rub it against his chest. Tsuna shuddered and moaned out Gokudera's name when his cold rings brushed against his growing nipples. He pinched the hard buds and gave them a small twist, earning a quiet moan from Tsuna. The smoker took the stiff head of Tsuna's pink nipple in between middle finger and thumb and stroked across the tip with a third finger. "Ahn~ Goku-Gokudera-kun, please."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with darkened green eyes as he leaned down, taking the brunette's red left nipple in his mouth before sucking on it harshly and nibbling on it. He twisted and rubbed on the other, making sure it received his harsh tugging as well. Tsuna arched his back into Gokudera's wet mouth moaning at the harsh treatment. He bite down hard on Tsuna's nipple while at the same time, squeezing down harder on the brunette's worn right nipple."Ahhh!"

Gokudera unbuttoned and unzipped Tsuna's pants pulling them off all the way to throw them where he threw Tsuna's hoodie. He pulled down Tsuna's cat boxers, raising an eyebrow up to the blushing male earning a muttered 'Be quiet' from him. Tsuna kicked his boxers aside when they fell to his ankles. The small male watched as Gokudera undid his own shirt, letting it hang off his shoulders. The taller male pulled his pants and briefs down under his bobbing hardness.

"Turn around Tsuna. I will be right back." The smoker moved away from him to get some lotion from his desk drawer. Gokudera tapped the back of the brunette's thigh, kneading it gently before he moved his hand upwards. Gokudera took Tsuna's ass cheek in hand spreading it open. The small male heard a bottle clack open from behind him. Then a cool substance was placed on his hole.

"Ah t-that's cold Gokudera-kun." A finger rubbed against his hole pressing against it gently, but not yet going inside.

"Sorry, are you ready?" Tsuna gave a 'yes' in reply as he laid his head against his arm. Gokudera slide a finger into Tsuna's tight and awaiting hole. Smooth hotness surrounded his finger, moving it in and out while twirling it around inside of Tsuna. The brunette male moaned and bucked back onto the finger, his fingernails scrabbled scratching at the table surface. Gokudera trailed another slick finger down Tsuna's cleft and slowly pushed the finger inside as Tsuna trembled and groaned with pleasure. The brunette made a noise in pain as a third finger joined with the other two. The hand that was on the the small male's hips moved down to rub at Tsuna's lower back. "It will get better, promise." He angled his three fingers to scratch at the warm insides. Gokudera took his fingers out getting a groan. He reached down to get the lotion he threw on the floor. He covered up every inch of his cock with the scentless white lotion.

"Get on the table." His voice was deep and husky when he spoke. Tsuna shakily hopped onto the table on his back. He had his legs bet up at the knees and his ass hanging off the table. Gokudera took Tsuna's slim legs and put them around his waist. The silver haired man gripped Tsuna's cheeks open with one hand and the other holding himself in his hand. Tsuna gasped loudly as Gokudera started teasing him with the head of his dick, prodding it gently.

Tsuna cried out meekly as Gokudera pushed his cock inside him stretching his muscles. He slowly slid all the way in to the hilt and pulled almost all the way out. He waited for a moment then Gokudera slammed forward the rest of the way in, quickly pulling out to the very tip and slammed back into Tsuna's body. Loud moans came from the both of them. Gokudera from the tight heat surrounding him and Tsuna from the fat hard cock fucking into him. The smoker's necklaces swayed with his movements against his chest, making a jingling noise that mixed in with their moans. Tsuna's hands shakily move to his back, gripping tightly as he quivered from the feeling of being pounded into over and over. Gokudera tightened his grip around Tsuna's thighs. "Please please touch meee."

Gokudera moved a hand from Tsuna's thigh to pump at the brunette's leaking cock. Tsuna bucked and writhed into the fist on his cock, as he fucked himself back onto the cock that was pummeling in and out at such an hard and fast pace. Gokudera twisted his hand around Tsuna's small cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit continually. "Ah ah t-there!" Tsuna screamed out all of a sudden, when the smoker changed his thrusts. He pounded into the spot inside of Tsuna making the small male tighten around him. "C-close...Gokudera-kun, wanna cum."

Gokudera fucked Tsuna harder and gripped Tsuna's cock, jerking it at the same pace of his pounding. When Tsuna came with a yell—his tight muscle tightening even more around Gokudera's hard cock. Gokudera came with a grunt inside of Tsuna's hole when the brunette came. The male pulled out of Tsuna slowly with a squelching sound. Gokudera learned in for a lazy opened mouth kiss with Tsuna. "Wait here, I will clean you up." Gokudera said when he pulled away from the kiss. When finished with cleaning up and dressing, Gokudera held Tsuna's chin in his hand. "Tsuna maybe sometime this weekend, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Tsuna giggled at the slight display of bashfulness on Gokudera's face. "Of course Gokudera-kun. What do you have in mind?"

Gokudera and Tsuna headed for the doors with Gokudera unlocking them and locking them back, to head outside. "A little Italian restaurant that I discovered here in Namimori."

"Italian?" Tsuna gave him a questioning look as he laced his fingers with Gokudera's, feeling his rings dig into his skin lightly.

"Yep, I'm sure that you will like it." Gokudera pointed his thumb at himself while grinning.

When they arrived at Tsuna's house, everything was fine and dandy. Gokudera was so polite to his mother which Tsuna was glad for. But when Lambo walked in things went to a disaster, with Gokudera immediately shouting out things like Crybaby Lambo and Stupid Cow. And Lambo added fuel to the fire with adding in his own insults. Nana seemed to think it was funny so Tsuna guessed that, that was a good thing.

They stood outside next to the front door holding each others hands. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gokudera said as he put the phone member Tsuna gave him into his shirt pocket.

"Yep! I can't wait and Gokudera-kun, remember that you are welcomed here anytime." Gokudera smiled at Tsuna giving him a kiss on the lips. He turned when they pulled away and walked towards the gate.

"See you then Tsuna and expect my call soon." He gave a wave and was soon off. Tsuna grinned from the porch thinking that he really liked Gokudera and he could not wait to see what else they could become. He should call Natsuko and tell her everything, well except the stuff about them fucking. Christ no! But, Tsuna was happy because good things can come out of a library besides books apparently.


End file.
